New Varrock Tasks
New Varrock Tasks are tasks completed in New Varrock, first accessed upon starting the Dimension of Disaster quest. The Taskmaster for this task set is Tiny Zemouregal, found near the fountain in the centre of Varrock. Rewards for completing the tasks in the set at each level include Zemomarks, the currency of New Varrock, and upgrades to Varrock armour. Completing these tasks is a requirement for the Completionist cape. The tasks only need to be done once; replaying the quest will not reset your progress on the tasks. Easy Tasks (Tasks for a Simpleton) Guide Notes Rewards *50 Zemomarks in total *Varrock armour has increased chance to mine double ores. Medium Tasks (Tasks for a Minion) Guide Notes * They Had a Gudrun - Romeo can be found in Zemouregal's study, which is the north-west room on the ground floor of the castle. Romeo is one of the heads hanging on a chain just west of the entrance of the room. To silence him, speak to the apothecary about a potion that makes you 'death-like'. The cadava berries are found just outside the apothecary building. * A Cat's Bane - Requires you to help the 4 cats located around New Varrock. These are Catbot 9000, Baron Mauser, Grumps and 'Fraidy Cat. ** Catbot 9000 is located next to the bot announcer at the east bank and requires you to bring him a doogle leaf from Xuan's shop. ** 'Fraidy cat is found just east of Gertrudes house and requires you to bring him the book "Necrofelinomicon" that can be found by searching the altar slab inside the Zamorak temple in south east Varrock. ** Grumps is located in the Zamorakian Temple and requires you to bring him the sardine that is upstairs in Gertrudes house. ** Baron Mauser can be found on the of the church and requires you to bring him a bucket of curdled milk from the undead dairy cow just east of the east bank. :Once all four have agreed to leave their location, you can find them at Fluff's grave at the West wall beside the West bank. Rewards *100 Zemomarks total *Varrock armour has increased chance to smelt double ores. Hard Tasks (Tasks for a Halfwit) Guide Notes Click image to see full size * Yellow - Ground Floor * Blue - Upstairs * Aqua - 6 chests upstairs in gang stash. These can only be collected in one or the other. Both are not required and attempting to search the opposite gang stash on a second playthrough will show the chests as already looted. * The Mummy Returns - Finish A Cat's Bane task first, then inspect the grave (cats crowded around) west of the western bank twice. Rewards *150 Zemomarks total *Varrock armour has increased chance to smith faster. Elite Tasks (Tasks for a Lackey) Guide Notes * Dark Imperatorment - The Loarnab display has a red button next to it, simply go through all four options to complete the task. * Steel, Stud or Silk Salute - The fastest method is to purchase the Sani and Zaff Shop Upgrade reward from Gypsy Aris, then simply reset the quest and buy 7 Spider Silk from Zaff's Shop. You can easily craft the full set of robes yourself using this method, no killing of guards needed. Alternatively, armour can be gained by killing New Varrock Guards. It may be fastest to use Ranged equipment to complete this task, as a Steel bar can be used to create Steel studs, which are also dropped by New Varrock Guards. The Coif can also be made immediately without the need for any Steel studs. Rewards * 200 Zemomarks total * Varrock armour's benefits affect almost any furnace. Trivia * "Bank-Z" is a play on the name of " ", a notorious British graffiti artist. * After vandalising the portraits of Zemouregal, the player may comment on the artworks, which is following the format from the Instant Art-Critique Phrase Generator. * The "They had a Gudrun" task refers to "Gudrun", a central NPC from the Gunnar's Ground quest, which replaced the Romeo and Juliet quest. * During the "A Cat's Bane" when first talking to Grumps, your character says: "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." This could be a reference to the song "Closing Time".